Finding Paradise
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Relena doesn't have a place in the world, that is until she finds a wolf with enchanting prussian eyes and many secrets. She has to help him...but the only problem is he doesn't want help.
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing UU

Author's note: Sadly, or happily, none at the moment.

Note: This is a fantasy story or an AU.

Pairings: As of now, 1XR and the other pairings will be revealed in due time.

Without further adieu, on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finding Paradise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nothing to say, I'm findin' I'm gonna head for Paradise…!_

The world was not so pleasant anymore.

Every town that she visited was the same; barely hanging on. Poverty, famine, and the harsh hands of war gripped people's hearts.

Her family, the Darlians, had perished and she was the only one. No, to say that would be incorrect. After her father was poisoned, his dying words were that she wasn't of the dying clan but of the Peacecraft clan.

Soon after, her moth had died of an assassination attempt and the whole palace was burned down, everyone except Relena died in the raging infernor.

The young teen with blonde and golden hair wept over her loss. Her wonderful life had flipped, throwing her suddenly into the cold and harsh world with no shelter and friends or people to rely on. Nothing could comfort her except the meager possessions she had managed to bring along. A cloak, money withdraw by her father's wishes, a gold and ruby necklace, and her family sword give to her by her mother—foster mother.

After learning of her lost heritage, she set out to try and find the Peacecraft clan. Only to learn of it's utter destruction by the OZ organization, shadowing in all the clans and the lands.

Clans, the greatest and most noble of the families were very few now in these troubled times. The only pure clans with true, but legendary, power was the Peacecraft Clan, the youngest heir holding the power and the Yuy Clan with it's only heir.

Weeping once more at her loss of two families, the girl by the name of Relena Peacecraft set out to seek the council of King Yuy…

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The woods were darker in the lands of the Romefeller, they always seemed to be that way. Romefeller was a branch that controlled the OZ organization, the ones her foster father told her to watch out for.

Relena sighed heavily; her life was meaningless. Her whole life until her father's death had been an utter lie, all false and happy. Like a fairy tale. Did any of the pretty princesses ever get divorced or have something terrible happen to them? She laughed darkly at the thought of Cinderella and her 'darling Prince Charming' getting a divorce.

There was always happily ever after, but what about unhappy ever after? And no, sshe wasn't talking about the Grimm Brother's tales, the true tales. The sugar coated ones that were told to let people dream and wonder if they too could become a princess one day or a prince, marry, and then live happily ever after until and past death.

Relena snorted. "It's all Pish posh." She growled, clenching her teeth and biting back tears. She missed all her friends in the castle, now in ruins. Hilde, Silvia was all right, and then there was Sally the doctor… She sniffled slightly and bit back tears, rubbing her eyes.

Relena's breath puffed out in front of her from the cold weather. In fact, some snow patches lingered on the ground from the sun not hitting them in the darker parts they had fallen onto. Shivering, she drew her cloak tighter.

She had heard rumors of the Romefeller territory, after all it was one of the most dark that mother's told to children to keep them under control and behave.

Women had been raped in these woods, bandits roaming free and unchecked to plunder and kill at will. Mad men that imitated owls perched naked in trees, ready to eat the flesh of any unsuspecting victim—okay, maybe the last one had been an 'old wives tale' but the rest were rather true, from what the landless princess knew of that is.

Woot! Relena jerked her head up, her nerves jittering as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She sighed heavily and laughed nervously, staring at the large body of the owl. She wasn't going to fall for a naked man in a tree, who wouldn't have enough sense?

Continuing on, she stopped. "It's quiet," She narrowed her eyes. "Too quiet for my liking…" She whispered to the trees who remained silent to her words.

A sudden and unexpected wind came gusting by and rocked the dead branches slightly; the sound of the dead or dying limbs slapping against one another filled the awkward silence. Spring didn't look too pleasant here in the darker lands of the world indeed…

Her blue aquamarine eyes didn't shimmer as jovially anymore as she heard no other sounds and soon the wind blew against her, pushing her skirts and cloak towards the north.

Involuntarily she shivered and closed her eyes, calming her breath and heart. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfectly fine." She encouraged herself, giving a pep talk to herself while trying to brighten her spirits a little bit.

While she took a deep breath to welcome to unnatural silence, she snapped her eyes open when she heard the peculiar sounds of a wolf snarling.

She took off towards the sounds and then quickened her pace when she heard a thud of something connecting with what sounded like a tree or rock.

The sun broke through the expansive branches and leaves, a lovely clearing she stepped into.

"I could have sworn…" Shuffling her feet on some fallen leaves on the green grass she pulled her boot up, shaking slightly as she took a step back.

Her boot was drenched crimson from a pool of blood that trailed off, droplets of the life force in all animals and humans strewn about the clearing.

Hyperventilating slightly, she took a step back, only to step into some more blood as she felt the world spin around her, crimson streaks flashing all around her… closing it…

"You actually thought that you could get away?" Relena stumbled forward, falling to her knees, hands on the earth as her eyes were wide.

A wolf's snarl went to this remark and the snapping of twigs on the floors told her she wasn't dreaming and was still sane, or at least a little bit.

"Come Heero, do you still wish to fight this meaningless brawl? You obviously can't fight anymore…" A snide and overly-confident voice sounded in the clearing.

Birds squawked loudly and the teenager pushed herself to her feet and looked towards where the voices were coming from. She grasped her sword's hilt for reassurance to back her up.

"I can't believe you challenge me, the great Mage Tubarov!" The sounds of a man howling in rage mixed with pain filled the air now as Relena could only guess the man was bitten by thewolf the human by the name of Tubarov was talking to.

_:Traitor:_

Relena blinked in shock when she heard a deep voice echo through the woods... it sounded so enchanting... She walked at a hurried pace towards two shadows in another more secluded section of the clearing.

'Heero, that's the wolf's name.' Relena reminded herself, wondering why a human would want to attack a wolf in the first place.

Then she saw it; a pure black wolf snarling and barring it's fangs at an older man with gray and white hair reaching down to his shoulders in a neat cut.

The wolf turned it's gaze to the intruder on the fight, ignoring pains shooting through his body at the movement. He wouldn't go down without a fight, even if he had to fight two people after him.

Deep down he was slightly confused, why did **he** send a girl to fetch him? Then again, that man was willing to do just about anything to bring him back, alive.

Gasping with awe and trying to stay breathing at the beauty of the animal, Relena soon found herself staring into beautiful prussian eyes.

TBC

Author's note:Sigh: another story to add to my wonderful collection, neh? Well... this one may be darker than my other ones and certainly more fantasy-filled! I hope people liked the first chapter O.O> :puppy eyes: please review and say if you liked it or not!


	2. II

Warnings: Swearing from a angry Heero

Author's note: Yes, this is somewhat like Wolfs Rain so if you see things that may remind you of it… I don't own that show either ;.; So sad, hai? -Red Tail

Hope you all love the next installment of….

Finding Paradise 

:Who are you: The wolf snarled, not letting eyes stray from the glaring Mage, power twisting in broken strings around him. His concentration would be lost soon.

"How can I hear you?" Relena questioned, staring with wide eyes at the wolf in front of her, taking a stumbled step back in shock. Since when did animal's speak. Sure this was a land full of unexpected surprise…but talking animals! That was taking some petty joke a little too far.

"Idiot woman—leave this area now unless you want to wake up to find you're six feet under." Relena stared at the man who made the threat. Six feet under! Was he serious or joking. There was no way she wanted to die.

Taking another step back she stopped, feeling a tug in her chest. She closed her eyes, imagining the wolf in front of her. She smiled as touched the hilt of her family's sword. It had defended their land and would not stop until the Peacecraft's reclaimed their rightful place on the throne and revenge itself for the massacre of her family. It glowed under her touch, the Peacecraft lineage or other royal clan's able to also grasp the hilt without the terrible shock.

:He told you to leave unless you value your life.: The wolf proclaimed, gazing at her for a millisecond before turning and snarling as he once more openly barred his fangs.

Tubarov chuckled as he threw his head up into the air, "You have done well adapting into the forest, Prince." He mirthlessly grinned, raising an eyebrow to the daring and injured wolf. "In your state you shouldn't even dare to put up a fight."

Heero snarled, fur standing on end as he felt his claws dig into the tender earth. His blood was still pooling from his body and he would need to finish this quickly. :Bastard:

"And a traitor, yes I know." Tubarov uncaringly raised his hand, magic twirling in and out between his grasp. "Trieze will hurt me if I do something to harm you… Dermail wouldn't like his wrath."

:Go to hell: He snarled, jumping on the man before he could produce another spell or incantation.

"_ähnliche Ergebnisse für_!" Tubarov chanted, a dark vortex flashing around him as he cast it with his strength to the wolf, trapping him roughly.

Snarling in displeasure to the crackling energy, Heero felt his head feel heavy as well as his eye lids, the spell's effects being strong enough to pass his barriers and immunity to them. :Damn you…: He growled, collapsing as he breathed heavily, blood still seeping from even wider wounds.

Relena gasped, beginning to rush over to the hurt animal before stopping as she stepped in another pool of blood. "Don't go near him," The chilling voice of Tubarov was heard and Relena tensed.

"How dare you," She spun around on the small heel of her boots, glaring at the startled man. No woman had ever dared defy him obviously. 'He had better get used to it.' Relena added as an after thought.

"Who **are** you?" He questioned with confusion, "Why are you even here?"

"I'm here to protect this creature." Tubarov snorted at her choice of words. What would the Prince think if he were to hear that? Bite her head off?

The _shing_ of a sword being drawn was what snapped him from his strewn thoughts, snapping his head up to look with wide eyes and a gaping mouth at the golden sword pointed at his throat.

A slash at him was dodged easily, a trickle of blood turning to a steady flow as he glared at the woman who struck him. "The next will fell you if you do not leave." She declared, leveling the sword tip once more at his throat, punctuating her point by pushing forward to knick his neck.

"Wench!" He declared with a snarl, wind swirling around him as he fled for his life. After all, that was no simple sword. He narrowed his eyes at the new information—that was the Peacecraft sword. Now that she was with the crown heir, Trieze nor Dermail would be happy with this turn of events.

Relena turned around, staring at the unconscious and injured wolf just waking up. "Heero, right…?" She questioned as she crouched down to eye level with the wolf, far enough so that if he snapped at her she wouldn't be caught in his fury.

:Who the hell are you: He questioned in a monotone, icy voice that chilled her sword, prussian eyes leveling a cold stare, which would have been a glare had he been human.

TBC

**ähnliche** Ergebnisse für –translation (so I think) Bind the Body and Stray the Mind. I got it from a German-English Dictionary (My family is Deutsch in ancestry so spells and stuff with most likely be in this). I got this from: http:dict.tu-chemnitz.de/

Feedback is always loved!

Red Tail


	3. III

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finding Paradise**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everytime when I'm with you I know it's true,  
That I'm so in love with you  
And then I see in your blue eyes  
My paradise  
Everytime when I'm with you I know it's true,  
That's I'm so in love with you  
And then I see in your blue eyes  
My paradise  
In your eyes, paradise  
I see in your blue eyes - paradise  
In your eyes  
I see in your blue eyes – paradise  
-Dancemania 2

**Chapter Three:**

"My name is Relena Darlian, or Peacecraft if you wish." Relena said with a small smile to the injured animal who, in return, snarled angrily at her as she bent down to try and access her wounds.

:Get away from me.: The wolf, Heero snarled angrily:I don't need you—or anyone's help:

"Of course you don't, but I want to." Heero stared at the girl. Her cloak was blown out by the breeze, showing a richly made garment underneath, dirt covered but beautiful none the less.

:Who are you really: His eyes showed her how much he distrusted her, claws digging into the earth as he flexed them.

"You know," Relena said, sitting on her cloak that she spread it out on a blood-free spot in the clearng. She looked up at the sky, refusing to give in a walk away from the ill-tempered wolf. "I think it's odd how you don't act like a wolf."

:And just what do you mean by that: He snapped, barring his fangs at the girl with the odd sword. She had to be someone if she made Tubarov run off like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"It's just odd, you seem so…human." Relena gasped, bowing her head to the wolf, "Please forgive me. I assume that's an insult to a wolf such as you."

:Hn.: He narrowed his eyes but sat down, far away enough from her to be at safety. 'Why is she still staying here…?'He wondered.

"It would be very kind of you if I was allowed to at least treat your wounds." Heero snorted, "Is your name really Heero?"

:What's it to you: He snarled, getting slowly to his feet once more to access his wounds and lick them clean.

"Well, I told you mine so it would be nice if you told me yours." Relena pointed out with a small smile.

:I never asked for your name.: He turned his back to her, pointedly ignoring her now. She was supposed to leave so he could be alone…again. Then he could leave Romefeller country and get back at the traitor Trieze.

"But you did," He blinked, turning to look at her with a look of confusion. "You said, 'Who are you?' and I answered. Now it's your turn."

:Fine.: He snapped:It's Heero.:

"Hmm…" Relena mumbled as she closed her eyes and looked up to feel the breeze on her flushed skin. "So, where's your pack." Heero didn't respond and she assumed it was a tender subject.

"Okay," She opened her eyes again and looked back at Heero, who in turn looked at her also. "Why can I understand you."

Heero narrowed his eyes at her. 'Why **can** she understand me?' He snorted at her and curled up his body as he laid back back down on the soft grass. :Why are you asking me: He closed his eyes:Usually only people of noble clan's can…: He opened his eyes and looked at her.

Relena was shocked by his intense gaze, wondering just what kind of wolf this wolf was. "I'm part of a clan. The Peacecraft and Darlian."

:Peacecraft…: Heero narrowed his eyes, trying to remember something important from deep inside his mind.

"_You're to be betrothed to the heir of the Peacecraft clan." Duo sighed heavily, knowing his friend would do everything to stop the marriage or make the poor girl miserable for the rest of her life._

"_I refuse!" He jumped up with rage, cursing the day he was ever born to be the heir._

"_We all really don't have a choice, Heero." Quatre pointed out with a saddened look in his eyes, shaking his head sadly. "Terrible news has reached us."_

"_What?"_

"_The Peacecraft clan…" Trowa whispered, lightly putting his arm on Quatre's shaking shoulder, "They've fallen."_

"…_What?" Everything seemed to go numb._

"_There are no survivors."_

:That's impossible, there are no survivors: Heero was enraged by the mere mention of the clan. He denied the marriage, but that didn't mean that Relena had to die. They had been childhood friends.

Relena looked at him with sad eyes, "I know," She sighed heavily "That's what my father told me until I learned I was the heir."

Heero remained silent, going back to his stoic nature. Inwardly, he sighed and wondered why everything bad had to happen to him.

"Perhaps it would be best if we were to leave here." Relena suggested, getting up and wrapped her cloak around herself once more. She bent down to Heero, who seemed more subtile, and did her best to clean his wounds.

Heero made no complaint, not even flinching when she used some stinging herbs onto them, wrapping them with some gauze she had handy. "There you go!"

:Let's go: Relena was mildly shocked at him actually now wanting her to come with him but didn't protest none the less.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The streets were full of people, market day in the town showing boviously to the new travellers. Perhaps people in this town were used to odd animals passing through with humans. Maybe that was why they didn't seem to pay much attention to the wolf by a cloaked woman's side. Maybe that was also why no one messed with them.

:Why are you travelling: Heero honestly didn't know why it was **he** who ended up starting the conversation.

"Well," She smiled down at the wolf pacing himself by staying at her side. He seemed to have a sudden change in personality, more silent and deadly…like an assassin or warrior with special training. She shrugged off the thoughts. "My father told me about the Yuy kingdom, so I thought I should go there and seek advice."

Heero lowered his head and forced himself not to stop dead in his tracks with the words. His eyes were dark and blazing. :Perhap's you haven't heard the news of recent:

"What?" Relena questioned as she blinked in confusion. "What news of recent?"

:The Yuy kingdom has fallen. Trieze has over taken it and claimed it for the glory of OZ.:

Relena gasped, "T-then…" Time seemed to slow down as she looked at the wolf by her side, stopping in her steps to stare at him.

His last words seemed to bring even more dread than his last ones:There were no survivors…:

TBC

Author's note:

Wow! People like my story! Yeah! Sorry for the long wait on the update people—I got really busy and now and working on lots of chapters. I'm trying to update as best as I can and hopefully finish off some fics maybe.

Liebe, Red Tail


	4. IV

Note: Sorry for the long wait I kinda got sick (again) but I'm better! Woo! Hope y'all like the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Finding Paradise**

By: Lost-Remembrance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_If paradise is half as nice as the heaven that you take me to who needs paradise? I'd rather have you._

Relena stopped in her tracks as the news ran through her mind once more, repeating itself like a broken record player, a mantra sealing her fate. 'There were no survivors'. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the wolf staring at her with those eyes again. "W-what did you say?" Her voice shook, people in the village streets eyeing them with raised eyebrows as the girl and the…wolf, or really big dog, stopped right in the middle of the main road, halting some carts and people busying along with their chores and life.

:Hn.: The wolf snorted, images of fire and pain clashing against his eyes once more as he pulled himself from the memory sharply before anything serious happened. Last time that happened…he shivered at the memory, his coat simply glistening in the sun like a jewel. :There were no survivors.: He repeated, knowing the girl was just trying to get her mouth the work and simply heard exactly what she did.

The words sank into her that time, that much was for sure and she fell to her knees, dust clinging instantly as well as dirt to her dress. Her cloak spilled around her and people stared at her with confusion, obviously awkward to having a girl falling to her knees with no problems or illnesses for no reason.

"Lady," A man questioned as he looked at the wide eyed beauty kneeling in the mud with a glaring wolf beside her.

"What do you mean the Yuy clan has fallen!" She cried with outrage, staring at the wolf with her eyebrows forming a frown on her cherubic features.

:Shut up, stupid wench: The wolf retorted just as quickly, shutting Relena up when she noticed that a heavy silence fell over the town. She looked up to see many people frowning at her, as well as Heero.

"What did I do?" She whispered to Heero out of the side of her mouth while taking a step back from some of the men that took a step towards her, farming objects clutching in their strong grips.

:We're still in Romefeller country, baka: Heero lowered his body into more of a crouch, snarling deeply in his throat as more villager's stepped forward.

"And that's bad because….?"

:People here, soldier's at least can use incantations.: Relena glanced at Heero and caught his eyes for a second:I can't fight in my state.:

"I will." She hissed back, fingers encircling around the hilt of her sword. She could feel the power radiate from her, as well as Heero despite his weak condition.

"Well, well." A voice called out, a person stepping out from the crowd and dressed in a red colored uniform. "While out for a little business I didn't expect to run into you so soon, not that I mind."

"Who are you?" Relena replied, Heero edging closer to her as he stepped in front of the Peacecraft heir.

:Une, Treize's lackey.:

"My name is Lady Une," The woman stepped out and Relena instantly knew that face. Her hair was put up into braided buns, glasses circling her eyes and making the cold glint in the chestnut color gleam even more in the reflection of the glass. Her tight fitting uniform showered with badges and other object showed her high rank, a commander and close follower to 'King' Treize. "And you are?" Her voice was just as cold, holding a stern and commanding aura in it.

Relena narrowed her eyes, memories of when she last had seen the woman hitting her like a bullet in the side. It was that damned woman that held the torch that burned down her family, as well as her friends. Screams distantly pounded through her ears like blood. They powered her vengeance, like adrenaline only more powerful and addicting.

Relena drew her sword and Heero snarled at her:Idiot: She glared at him yet he shot back a worse glare, one which promised her death. What had she done wrong? It was her blade, her life, and her will.

"You dare draw your blade to those of OZ, wench?" Relena's eye twitched in annoyance, that name getting rather annoying rather quickly.

"You don't remember me?" Relena mocked, faking being hurt by the lady not remembering her. Perhaps she didn't have a conscience that made her dream of the lives shattered by her foul deeds. Or perhaps she enjoyed it. She had a smile on her face when her mother screamed to death before fire engulfed her.

"Relena Darlian." Une's eyes narrowed in remembrance to the supposed to be dead youth standing in front of her, keeping one eye on the prince as well.

"Relena Peacecraft." A hush once more fell over the village at the name of the powerful clan and Une stared at the girl with shock.

"Well I see the Prince has nothing to worry about." An OZ soldier came up from behind Une, grinning wickedly at the two of them.

Heero's claws dug into the earth, barring his fangs at Treize's right hand and his narrowing into slits. :Leave right now:

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I have orders that have to be followed." She turned to the soldier behind her and mumbled some words that sounded like orders to go and take a carriage big enough for herself, Relena and the Prince to the soldiers' coming up to see what all the stir was about.

Saluting, they marched off to go and seize the next better carriage they could find that would be suitable.

Lady Une turned after smoothing out the crinkles in her dress suit, staring straight ahead as she addressed another. "Commander Nichol, please detain these two while proper mode of transportation is being seized." The person next to the Commander Une nodded in affirmation and stepped forward.

"What do you mean by Prince?" That stopped Lady Une from retreating, turning with a certain gleam in her eye that showed she knew something that Relena didn't. And that by itself isn't a good thing either.

"Perhaps he never told you, hai?" She questioned, turning to face the wolf and girl. She lifted her hands and Heero snarled at her angrily with even more force despite his injuries.

"Maybe this will clear a few things up." Sparks flew out of her hands, shooting at Heero who fell to the ground panting and breathing heavily as pain rushed through his senses.

A scream filled the crowd, Heero realizing it was his own as his body began to change back to the way it used to be, back into a human. He lifted his head once more, the waves of pain coming stronger and faster.

"Heero!" Relena cried as her eyes opened wider a the sight she was seeing, taking a step back with shock and fear when she saw the wolf morph into a human.

A teen with unruly brunette hair and the same prussian eyes, regal clothing on though all dark colors like his pelt had been. Blood stained them, dripping from the reopened wounds as Heero panted, falling forward onto his arms, balancing himself on his hands and knees as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Your…the prince…!" She questioned in shock and took a step back. 'He said there were no survivors!' Her mind recalled, thinking everything through in her temporary stupor.

At the same time, Heero's body limply fell forward in exhaustion, collapsing onto the trodden earth. Splotches of blood pooled around him, betraying his words of being able bodied and fine.

"Gather the Prince and Princess, we have much to discuss at Treize's Manor."

TBC

Author's note: Long time to update, neh? Trying to crack down on it for summer break. Oh, the quote at the beginning it from Dancemania x8. Hope y'all liked the chapter, even though it was somewhat short!


	5. V

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Finding Paradise**

By: Lost-Remembrance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_But you see, it's not me—it's not my family. In your head, in your head, they are fighting. With their tanks and their bombs, and their bombs and their guns. In your head, in your head, they are crying._

_The Cranberries, Zombie_

Chapter Five

Relena's eyes fluttered open when she felt the carriage stop, sleep drifting from her features in a heartbeat. She glanced over at Heero and caught the gaze of a soldier watching her, hand ready on the hilt of his sword.

She glared at the man.

"The man glared back, "I'd advise you not to act in such a manner towards Lord Treize. He doesn't take much to insubordination."

Relena remained silent at that, having no comment since she had in fact never met this Treize, only learning of the assassination of the Yuy clan mere hours ago. Sinking into her seat, she wondered if it was really true. Why had Heero lied to her? To protect himself? From her? She looked up and glanced at Une who was looking at Heero, again. From them?

"How do you know Heero?" She couldn't help but question, curiosity getting the best of her.

Une looked up, somewhat startled by the question. Her hair was down and glasses put away as she stared at Relena, "Why, almost everyone knows the Prince."

Relena sighed, "You know what I mean."

Une reached to gently touch Heero's cheek, "I watched over him and protected him. I've known him since he was born." Her voice was kinder, as if lost somewhere in a memory.

"Why betray him?"

"Be…tray?" The woman frowned in confusion and shook her head to clear the jumbled and distorted thoughts; "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lady?" A soldier, this time a woman with blonde hair cut above the shoulders, moved over from her seat, moving next to Une. The General closed her eyes, letting the girl brush and braid her hair. Her glasses were put on the bridge of her nose and her hair put up in buns neatly by the woman solider.

Une opened her eyes, no longer having a soft look in them. Now, they were fireballs of ice. She smiled coldly, looking at the two as if they were lower than she, "I suggest you hold your tongue in the presence of Mr. Treize. He might just use other methods of punishment to get his point across." She glanced at Heero who had yet to stir.

"Lady Une," Treize walked out, the uniform's gold tassels and metals glimmering brightly in the sun. The castle was enormous, made of dark colored stones of shades of gray and blacks, making it look bleak. Somehow, a sense of sorrow swept over Relena as her feet landed lightly on the soil. She frowned at the sensation. "I have heard that you have something important to discuss with me?" He had an eyebrow raised in question.

Une smirked, nodding her head as she gave his lordship of the Yuy lands a small bow. She swept her hand back, the guards dragging Relena, who still struggled, despite her vain attempts, and an unconscious body dragged with care. "I present thee with the Princess of the Peacecraft's." Relena glared at the woman and, in return to the glare, Une smirked.

Treize laughed, "Surely you jest! After all—what would a Peacecraft be doing in my land?" He raised an eyebrow to the glaring girl.

Relena snorted, "Last I recalled, these were the Prince's lands!" She retorted with venom. Treize narrowed his eyes.

"Last I recalled, the Prince was no longer among us…" He growled at the memory of having the Prince slip through his grasp. The blood of the Yuy's, the last, would be his.

Une cleared her throat, gaining a look from Treize. She stepped back and motioned for the guards to bring their other precious cargo. Treize looked at the limp form.

Walking forward in long strides, the 'King' stopped in front of the unconscious body. Lifting up the chin of the person with a gloved hand, a smirk slowly formed across his features. "Well, well…if it isn't the Prince Heero Yuy himself…"

A soft groan escaped from Heero's lips and Treize straightened, letting go of the youth's chin. "Take him to his quarters and see to it that he is changed and his wounds dressed." He glanced at Relena who looked at him with defiance. He smirked. He liked people with a rebellious streak in them. "Do the same to her as well." He jerked her forward; Treize narrowed his eyes, "With care."

"Understood, sir." The person salute, bowing his head and nodded to the other guards holding Relena and Heero hostage. They then dragged them off with ease.

"My Lord?" Une questioned as she followed Treize's eyes to see him still staring at Heero and Relena's disappearing figures.

"Luck must be on our side, Lady." Treize turned to look at Une, "This time, allow no means of escape for them." He turned on his heel and exited the throne room, leaving to go elsewhere.

"Yes, Lord Treize." She whispered to no one in the vast, but vacant halls. She, like Treize, turned on her heel and left to check of the security of the building and perimeter.

'This time,' Treize growled, 'This time the Zero will be mine.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want answers from you." Relena cross her arms, staring at Heero with sharp eyes, "No lies this time."

"There weren't any lies the last time." He grunted, testing the strength of the shackles binding him and growled at them, knowing that Treize still knew his strengths and weaknesses.

"Liar!" Relena said as she bit her lip, looking away. "My father's dying wish was for me to find the Yuy clan. I want to make his soul be at peace."

"Hn." Heero looked the other way, choosing instead to stare at the stone walls of the castle. "My father didn't have a chance to make a dying wish." Relena jerked her head to look at Heero who was staring at the wall still, lost in some memory.

She gulped, her throat and mouth suddenly going dry, "I…"

"They killed everyone in front of my eyes just because I couldn't give it to them." His voice was but a whisper, hushed by the crackles and popping of the logs burning in the fireplace, emitting heat for them to bask in the cold room.

"Give what?" Relena found herself asking. The boy was so mysterious, his whole past an untold story that was begging to be written or heard.

"The Zero…" He lowered his head, bangs hanging over his closed eyes to shadow his face.

"Heero?" He reached a restrained arm forward, attempting to touch his shoulder in comfort. He jerked his body out of line of reach in return.

"I don't want your pity." He hissed, then sighed. He looked away from her hurt aquamarine colored eyes, "Let's get some sleep."

The candle near Relena blew out as the girl blew air onto the other candles around in the room as best as she could. She stopped when her task was complete, walking over with soft footfalls towards the bed not occupied by Heero.

She barely heard his whispered words from the other side of the room as she drifted off the sleep. Had she caught them, she would have heard, "I have a feeling tomorrow is going to bear bad tidings…"

TBC

Author's note: WooT! Took me long enough to update this story, eh? Hope this chapter was all right, I tried to make it a little longer, but I'm tired. Came home from school and slept for over three hours… X.X…

Thanks to those who reviewed (I feel guilty I haven't updated for so long… :yawn:) :crawls over to giant comforter: Reviews are always welcomed and loved. :snuggles: The other Gundam pilots should be coming into this story soon. :curls up in a ball: You'll be surprised at their appearance… :ZZZ:

Love, Red Tail


	6. VI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Finding Paradise**

By: Lost-Remembrance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_One day, the whole world looks like an open page. And you've been dancing as fast as you can, with a smile on your face. Then the sky, they all fit together, and carry me away as light as a feather…"_

_Sydney Forest, Fly_

Chapter Six:

They were dragged there, to the throne room until they were thrown rather roughly to the tiled floor, only able to sit on their knees as they watched Treize sweep elegantly into the room with Une, his faithful dog, heeled at his side. He smirked at the two of them.

"Are you ready to give me the ZERO yet, Heero?" He swept his finger across the chiseled chin of Heero's. In return, Heero growled, edging away from the hand. A guard from behind punched him roughly in the shoulder for that action.

"He'll never give you the Zero." Relena muttered under her breath, leveling a glare on Treize like Heero was already doing, though hers wasn't as much as an intensity as his.

Treize chuckled and turned to face her, a look in his eyes that begged her to differ. "I think not, Princess." He turned back to the guards on the other end of the room, nodding to them. They saluted and then, with some great strength, managed to open the heavy oak doors. Some more troops walked in, dragging a bloodied body without care of what pain they were causing to the prisoner.

Heero's eyes widened and he took a sharp inhale of breath. Treize smirked at the young heir's reaction. "M…Mother…?"

"Heero?" Relena whispered, not understand what was going on exactly. She frowned, hearing the whisper of 'mother' escape from the heir's lips as she stared at the shock showing freely on his face. Was this woman, the bloodied form of a prisoner that hadn't seen the day of true light for much time most likely, Heero's mother…once the Queen of the prosperous Yuy clan?

Heero turned an angry stare at Treize, growling, "You bastard!"

"I don't think that you should speak in such tones to his Excellency." A guard harshly replied, smirking when the royal prisoner was thrown to the floor, a cry of pain escaping the woman's lips as her limp body made a sharp contact with the floor.

Heero lunged forward, the shackles binding him rattling. Some guards jumped him, holding him in place as he fought to get his hands on Treize and rip him to shreds as well as to make sure of the safety of his mother.

"Never give them Zero…" His mother whispered, her voice echoing through the hushed halls. Heero jerked his head, gazing at his mother staring at him with teary eyes that resembled his own. "Never…"

"Give me the Zero or else you shall have another death on your mind." Relena stared in horror as Treize drew his own sword, prepared to behead the woman himself if Heero didn't give him an answer.

"Never…" The woman cried, a few tears escaping from her barriers as tears escaped from her barriers.

Treize snarled, "No…?" He questioned, "Well then, this wench is useless." He raised he sword with fury, swinging it down as Heero watched the blade.

"It's the sword!" The blade stopped, Treize turning his gaze to look at Relena. "It's the sword…. My sword is the key."

Treize chuckled, looking at Heero, "The girl is less resistant than you." He looked at Relena, eyeing her with interest. "She has served her purpose." He looked back at the Queen who was looking at her son with saddened eyes.

"M'lord?"

"_She_ has served her purpose as well." And with that, he plunged his sword without care deep into her chest. Relena stared with wide eyes at the Queen, watching her gasp and blood trickle out of her mouth, pooling down on the floor with the other blood leaking from her many wounds.

Heero stared unable to do anything as the guards held him tightly. "Bastard…" He looked at his mother's face, seeing the tears fall from her eyes as she collapsed on the floor and Treize kicked her limp form. He couldn't even will the tears to come to his eyes, refusing to show weakness to the enemy. His mother would like such.

"No…" He heard Relena whisper.

"Take the Peacecraft elsewhere for now. I want her to see what will happen now that I have the Zero." He turned to Une as the guards roughly brought the two shocked teens away, each to separate rooms this time.

"Bring me the Peacecraft sword. We'll see if the Princess' word's are true as they should be." He sternly demanded, waiting for Une's response.

"As you wish, M'Lord." She bowed, bending her knees slightly before turning and leaving to do her orders.

Treize looked down at the bloodied form of the former Queen with disgust. He ushered some guards standing around to come over, "Deal with this mess." After one more kick to the corpse, he left.

'Too bad you won't be able to see what will happen to your beloved heir this time, Marie.' His mind gruffly whispered, heading towards the way that the guards dragged Heero off to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero was strapped into a metal chair, his head and shoulder's slumped. The guards had long since knocked him unconscious, strapping him into the chair roughly for the bruises he had managed to give them.

"Is he ready?" Treize questioned, sweeping into the room. The door opened once more as Une arrived, Relena glaring at the woman's back as she too was dragged forward.

"Yes, your Excellency." A soldier said, backing up away from the young prince and making room for the Lord to walk up to the Prince.

He unsheathed his sword, the Peacecraft's white gold sheen sparkling in the candle lit room brightly. He smirked, taking the hilt in both of his hands before standing in front of Heero, then he slammed the sword into the stones, the floor cracking as it allowed the sword to pass through with more ease then one would think.

Relena frowned, looking with worry at Heero, not exactly knowing what was going on. She had a weird feeling in the back of her head, as if something was gong to happen. Was that a shock wave she felt when the sword entered the stones?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An auburn wolf lifted its head, piercing green eyes looking up at the darkening sky. He growled, a sense of forebode and suspense rushing through his senses and coursing through his veins. He turned his head to the other three wolves walking up to him upon hearing his warning growl.

A white wolf came up next to the auburn wolf, greenish blue eyes shimmering with worry and curiosity, a tangible feeling in the air that the wolf could very much sense.

:What's up, Quat: A black wolf questioned, trotting up to the two as the canine cocked his head to the side, purplish cobalt eyes locking onto the two wolves in front of him. Sitting, he lifted his hind leg and scratched the side of his face.

:Something bad is going to happen.: The black wolf turned it's head to look at a gray wolf peering at him with cold charcoal eyes. The gray lifted his nose to the air, smelling the scents wafting towards him with the help of the wind.

:How am I supposed to know that, Wu-man: The black wolf questioned, snorting with disinterest.

:Duo, can't you feel it: The white wolf questioned, an expression of worry evident in his eyes if his face didn't show it.

:Do you think it's the Zero, Quatre: Trowa, the auburn wolf, questioned as he peered at the skies intently.

:It might be…: The wolf bowed his head :Treize couldn't have captured both Relena and Heero, could he have:

:That man has no justice.: Wufei growled, pawing at the ground with his large clawed feet. :We had better get going—he's going to end up killing Yuy.:

:And possibly even Relena.: Quatre raised his paw, licking the fur there as he looked from one of the wolves to another and so forth until he looked at all of his companions :There isn't much that we can do in this state though…: He lowered his head.

:That witch onna and her magic.: Wufei snorted :Remind me to get back at the Noventa for this injustice.:

:Can it, Wu.:

Growling, Wufei barred his teeth :It's WuFEI: He seethed, claws extending and digging into the earth.

:Stop bickering and let's go.: Trowa growled, turning with Quatre beside him as they headed off in the direction where they sensed the evil to be coming from…

TBC

Author's note: So…what did y'all think?


	7. VII

Yep, it's about time that I updated this story XD Sorry for the long wait people—my computer time has been limited and I have a lot of stories to get around to updating and all…

Anyhoo… This chapter is short since it's a sort of interlude or bridge to the next chapter and gives info to people and all…

This is the shortest chapter I've ever done and it will 99'y never happen again in this story. So, please don't shoot me…

**Finding Paradise**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

The Zero System.

A system that allows the user to control his life, not let fate decide. The user would be able to rule the world, mold the future into his or her desire and have the ultimate power in the world. However, the only way for this to happen was if the user held the keys to awakening the Zero system…

"Mr. Treize?" Une knocked on the rich mahogany door of Treize's bedchambers, pushing the door open to see her King sitting by the large bay window overlooking his kingdom.

"Yes, Une?"

She bowed, "The system has been activated, but it seems like Yuy is resisting the system." Treize chuckled.

"I assume I should figure that he would have, after all he always was stubborn." He took a sip of his red wine, gazing into the depths.

"Would you like to watch, sir?" Treize stood up, turning to Lady Une with an elegant grace.

"I would like that, Lady." She smiled and nodded.

"What about the Peacecraft girl?" Treize smirked slowly, "Let her watch her betrothed turn into the most powerful weapon. Then, we'll let Yuy kill her himself."

Une smirked, slowly and slyly like a demon. "Of course, Mister Treize." She replied, "I shall see to it personally myself."

TBC


	8. VIII

Finding Paradise

Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

VIII 

Heero's eyes snapped open, the once torrent prussian eyes now dulled and subdued. His hands clenched the arms of the chair he was strapped to. His head fell forward, his eyes starting to glow a light green.

There were no windows in the room, yet Relena swore she felt a wave of air spiraling in the room, circling towards where Heero was. Then all of the sudden, everything stilled.

She held her breath, a fear washing over her that if she breathed too loudly, it would shatter the glass-like silent that hung in the air. Treize—Relena narrowed her eyes even thinking of him, knowing without turning around that he had a victorious smirk on his face—walked forward, the sounds of his boots upon the tile breaking the silence.

Heero still didn't move.

Relena's hands were shaking and she didn't know why. Clenching her hands to steady her nerves, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A small cut from somewhere near her hairline let a small rivulet of blood trace the outer contours and angles of her face. When she lifted her ahnd, all she earned was some crusted blood caking her palm. Mesmerized as how quickly the wound had healed, she looked up. "H… Heero…"

Treize was standing beside him. Relena jumped to her feet, her skirts flowing as she did so. Two guards shot forward, gripping her arms tightly to hold her in her place.

Letting out a cry of indignition, she huffed and fought for freedom. The guards just rolled their eyes. The attempts were meek and too wildly to allow their prisoner to escape their grasps. That is, until she lifted her foot, leather heeled shoe and all, and slammed it at an angle into the one of the guards calf.

Eyes wide, the soldier dropped her arm with a cry of pain. "Hey!" The other guard tried to hold the flailing girl and also reach his friend to help him up. Relena lifted her other foot and whacked him with it. He let go, startled at her now vicious actions—wasn't she supposed to be the damsel in distress! She was a Peacecraft! No violence code, right?

Relena's shoe, half coming off her foot now, yanked the now ruined article of clothing and lifted it up, bringing it down on the startled guard's forehead just as quickly. The other held his leg, cursing the maiden between breaths.

Relena had to thank Hilde for at least something—she did know how to shop for steel and leather boots. She dashed forward, her golden hair flying wildly in the air as she ran like a golden wave.

"Heero!" Her arms encircled around Heero's body as best as she could while he remained still and bound to the chair.

"Wha—" There was a great flash of light, originating from Heero as it surrounded Relena's worried form. Treize growled and reached his gloved hand forward. His hand grasped Relena's hair. He pulled, sharply, elicting a cry from Relena as she felt her locks be pulled so sharply her eyes had tears for a moment.

Heero's eyes opened at her cry of pain and they fixed a glare on Treize, who was rooted to his spot by the ethereal green eyes fixating him to the spot. Fingers loosening from his grip, his arm fell limply to his side, as if all feeling and muscle control was lost.

Then, everything went black. How that happened made Relena wonder, since it was really a great burst of energy. Her eyes drifted closed for a moment, a feeling of lathargy falling over her—mind and soul felt strangely at ease. Floating in the darkness, it felt tangible around her, swallowing her in a comforting embrace.

Two green eyes stared at her, slanted in a smirking way.

"Who are you?" She was really too far off to care exactly who or what had graced itself with her presence. Her thoughts drifted, too scattered to feel any real danger or think for more than an instant.

"I?" A laugh came from the darkness echoed in all directions, weaving a spell around her. She blinked, trying to find the area from which it originated. "I am Zero."

TBC 

Author's note: Y'all wanted an update. Sorry it took so long. Life has been really hectic as of late. I hope you enjoyed, even though it was short…

--Red Tail


	9. IX

Finding Paradise

Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

IX

Relena frowned, "Zero?" Treize had talked about something involving Zero and a master plan. She, however, didn't know what Zero was or it's purpose. And where was Heero?

She started walking, stumbling a little at first. It was awkward for her to walk in total darkness, feeling as if she was in an infinite space, but have ground underneath her. She looked down, shivering as if she felt like she was walking on a glass side walk, the pathway ready to shatter at any given moment.

"Heero?" her voice sounded weak at her, but she put her best foot forward and tried again in a stronger voice, "Heero?" No answer was the reply to her callings.

She looked around, pupils dilated as she tried to take in even the smallest bit of light. "…Zero?" she whispered, almost afraid of what would happen if she spoke the name.

She screamed, voice catching in her throat as she fell into the endless pit. She closed her eyes tightly, wondering what would happen to her…

She awoke, once more, to darkness. It was a different darkness though, not eerie and disturbing. There was light in this one. A green candle was near her. There was, Relena noticed, a shadowed figure sitting just outside the reach of the candles halo of light.

"Who are you?" She propped herself up, wondering how long she was knocked out for. She didn't feel any aches or wounds on her, making her wonder if she had perhaps died in the fall. After all, with the speed she was falling, she would—no, should—be dead.

"You called," the voice said, the head that was leaning down looking up. She caught a glimpse of glowing green eyes.

"You're Zero?" The figure nodded.

Relena picked up the candle's holder and leaned forward. She saw a familiar face and felt her heart drop.

"What did you do?" she whispered, looking into the expressionless face of Heero Yuy.

"I shall grant the wish that you want." Zero continued, making Relena realize why Treize wanted this figure so much.

Relena's mind instantly drew to her family and friends that had died. She wondered, distantly, if it was in the power of Zero to resurrect the dead. She looked up, wishing that Heero's magnificent eyes had at least stayed their blue color. She put the candle back down.

"What is it that you heart desires?" Relena remained silent. "I already know." Looking up in shock, she kept her tongue checked. "Utter the words and it shall be done."

"And if I do?"

"You shall be free of this place," Zero gestured around with Heero—it's hand. Relena remained cautious, not trusting an entity that had possessed Heero.

"If I chose not to?" Relena narrowed her eyes at the response. "Where is Heero?" She got to her feet, looking more menacing by the minute. Her eyes were growing colder and more chilling at they bore into Zero's uncaring green eyes.

"Right here." Nonchalant as ever was the tone in which it was spoken. Zero smirked, as if mocking her intelligence. A silent question passed between them, 'What are you, stupid?'

Relena clenched her hands, "I want him back."

Zero remained silent.

"Fine." She said with exasperation, "I want back my family." Zero smirked.

"And the cost of that wish is…" Relena felt a fear growing in her. She knew _it _was not to be trusted. After all, wishes did come at a cost. "…the life of this body."

Wind swirled around her and Zero, who was now laughing. Time seemed to stop in an instant. Zero's laughing voice reached her ears before all went mute.

"_If you want this body and soul back," _the voice chuckled evilly, "_We shall have to test you to see what lurks in your heart..."_

'Oh, dearest God, what have I done?' her mind screamed profanities at herself and Zero. She had sentenced Heero to his death, all because of her hearts wish! And for the third time that day, Relena's world went black.

**_TBC_**

Updated upon Request for: Riyo-the-Protector


	10. X

**Finding Paradise**  
By Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

**X** :

Relena woke up screaming, instantly snapping her body into an upright position. She flinched away when she felt a cool cloth touch her feverish forehead.

"Relena, darling?" Relena turned to face the speaker, eyes wide and glazed with tears. The worried face of her foster mother, the widowed Mrs. Darlain, greeted her vision and made her heart soar.

Relena lunged to hug her mother, holding her tightly around the waist as she buried her head into her mother's chest, tears now soaking the fabric she was trying to smother herself in. "Relena, are you all right?" Relena was gently pried from her mother's body. The worried eyes that met her made her weep even more.

"Oh, mother!" Relena sobbed. Mrs. Darlain, who worried now quite at her daughter's reactions, pulled out a handkerchief to dry the tears rolling down Relena's face.

"Don't cry, dear. Do you know how worried I was when the maids found you passed out in the garden with a fever?" The mother began, running her hands gently through Relena's hair in a soothing manner. "You've been moaning and writhing in such a mess until recently when we managed to break your fever."

"Was it all a dream?" Relena whispered, "Please tell me it was all a dream?"

An image of Heero passed before her mind's eye. His voice whispered into her ear, "_Is that how you wish it?_" He disappeared when Relena jerked suddenly.

"Why, look at you! So tired that she be a'falling asleep sitting upright!" A maid murmured, "You've had a long day, miss. Try and take it easy."

"But…" Had she fallen asleep? Or had Heero really whispered something in her ear? A cool hand touched her warm forehead. She closed her eyes when she felt the cool relief.

"Rest, Relena. I don't want to lose you like I did your father…"

Relena didn't remember if she had responded or not to her mother's words. All she remembered was that everything was going to be all right and it was a dream. Everything was normal now, just as it should be…

Relena allowed herself to drift off into the comfort of sleep. Before, she had been afraid of sleep. For what reason, she couldn't remember.

Flames crawled high into the night sky, as if trying to burn the clouds. The tapestries were burning. The candles had already melted into a hot pile of wax.

Relena frowned in her sleep. The maid nearby looked up from her needlepoint. Green eyes stared at the figure solemnly before going back to work.

Maids were screaming as they tried to fight off the flames. A window was shattered and she was falling. Her mother was already gone, her life smashed beneath the wooden beams from the entrance hall.

What was happening? Where were these images coming from? They seemed too real; as if they had happened before. She could feel the emotions, each one running through her veins.

She pulled the cloak around her tighter. She could smell death in the air. A bird took flight into the night air, startling her. She couldn't fall asleep—here, in wild territory where there were assassins and feral animals about.

Relena moaned in her sleep. Her hands clenched and unclenched. She shivered, feeling the cold air reach her from the vivid dreams.

Prussian blue eyes. Her breath almost stopped. Blood was on the floor. A wolf. A prince. Zero.

Relena's eyes snapped open. They connected with the green eyes of the maid who stood up in concern.

"Miss Relena?" The maid lifted her sewing and began to walk towards her in small steps, afraid Relena might dart away and hurt herself. She acted as if approaching a skittish wild animal.

"Get away from me." Relena's cold eyes made the woman halt in her footsteps. "You won't trick me, Zero."

The sewing was thrown into the fire, making it burst up into even brighter flames. A smirk traveled onto the face of the maid and Relena shivered as the eerie green eyes pinned her to the bed. "Well, Miss Relena, you've passed the test…" Relena felt a great relief come over her, but the relief vanished and her blood went cold as Zero continued, " Let's see if you can live to tell the tale of it."

Flames licked at the bed, lighting the blankets on fire in an instant. Relena jumped out of bed with a sharp cry. She looked around and felt tears sting her eyes. It was happening all over again…the massacre of what was left of her home.

She fled the room, biting her lower lip as she ran down the stone steps to the first floor. She continued running down the hallways, dodging obstacles to her best. She stumbled once, pulling a muscle in her ankle but she continued on.

She saw the large window with the mermaid. She closed her eyes and smashed into it, shattering the glass as she fell down into the pond below in the outer part of the garden.

The water felt like a slap to her face, making her eyes snap open at the icy cool contact. She had forgotten it was winter outside…

Frowning, she saw a flicker of something in the water and reached down, hands outstretched the grab the object in question.

Blue eyes, as dark and shining as the waters of the ocean assaulted her vision, making her smile. She felt rather than saw a slim and delicate wrist enter her range of reach. She encircled in her hand around it tightly and pulled upward towards the air and land.

'Zero shall not take these two.' She thought, pulling all of her strength and willpower into the fight for the survival of her and the person in the water.

Finally breaking the surface of the water, her oxygen starved lungs gasped in the plentiful air. She coughed out the small droplets of water that entered her mouth as she bobbed up and down in the large pond.

She went under briefly, momentarily forgetting about the person she also supported. She came back up, feeling like a drowned rat as she propped the person's head on her shoulder.

The darkness didn't allow Relena to see what direction she was going in; only what her instincts told her. More than once, her eyes drifted to the taller person she supported but the smoke-filled night clouded all the light from the moon and stars. Only the dying embers told her which was not to go.

Upon reaching the muddy bank of the pond, she pulled her protesting muscles up onto the land and then pulling the other body as well. Before she succumbed to the darkness induced by her exhaustion, she heard a whisper into her ear.

"The desire has been earned…"

**TBC**


End file.
